Alexander
The Alexander (アレグサンダー, Aregusandā), a new Knightmare Frame, has the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth Generation or later. It is a special operations model used by the secret "W-0" unit of the E.U. army and was developed by Captain Anna Clément. The Alexander has been employed exclusively by Eleven soldiers so far and one of these Knightmare Frames was piloted by Akito Hyuga. It is an unusual Knightmare Frame that uses a hybrid mode of movement. Alexander can quickly shift between standard landspinners, bipedal mode, and a quadrupedal mode depending on the situation. This prototype is sometimes referred to as a "fruitless flower", because it's design was not used in later Knightmare Frames, unlike the Guren and Lancelot Citation?. Design and Development Completely unlike the Knightmare Frames used by the Holy Britannian Empire and the Black Knights, the Alexander is a high-spec Knightmare Frame that utilizes original technology developed by its designer, Anna Clément. With a specialized "Insect Mode" transformation mechanism, a light-weight body and a high-performance frame, its mobility vastly surpasses that of the E.U.'s Panzer-Hummel and most other Knightmare Frames. The cockpit block is on its back, but it isn’t equipped with a Cockpit Ejection System, because the actual battlefield forces of the E.U.’s special-ops unit “W-0”, the former Japanese (Elevens), aren’t counted as a loss in fighting strength even if they are killed in battle. Its armaments consists of two WAW-04 “Judgement” 30mm Linear Assault Rifles which can be either handheld or attached to sub-arms on either side of the cockpit, two fixed "Uruna Edge" (ウルナエッジ) Knives that are stored underneath the wrists of the Alexander and are capable of piercing through the armor of Knightmares, and two spike-shaped Tonfas that are attached to the arms and are handheld in use. In the real world, this mechanical Knightmare Frame was designed by Akira Yasuda. Variants Alexander Type-02 The W0X Type-02 Alexander Type-02, a variation of the Alexander, is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used in the Special Forces Unit "W-0." Alexander Drone The Alexander Drone '''is a mass-produced variation of the Alexander that can be controlled by an Artificial Intelligence program with help from a field commander/operator. Despite what the name implies, the Alexander Drone can also be piloted, such as by Yukiya or the Castle Weisswolf security forces during the siege by the Knights of St Michael. Florence The '''RZX-12TM1 Florence is a variation of the Alexander, built from an abandoned Alexander Drone. It still retains the Insect Mode, and possesses added weaponry of 2 back-mounted Hadron Cannons, 2 arm-mounted MVS Large Claws, and 2 waist-mounted Slash Harkens. Alexander Valiant The Alexander Valiant is an improved version of the Type-02 model. Speed and overall performance has been enhanced, and each version has been customized for its pilot. Alexander Liberte The Alexander Liberte is Akito's custom Alexander. Alexander Red Ogre The W0X Type-03/AC Alexander Red Ogre is a customized Alexander originally built for Akito, but was given to Ashley Ashra after he joins with W-0. Alexa Narisuna The Alexa Narisuna is a salvaged Alexander modified by Rakshata using the parts of the Gekka Narisuna. Specifications Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander. Kmf AlexanderInsectMode.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Insect Mode. Alexander weapon design.jpg Alexander.jpg Alexander1.jpg Alexander1234.jpg Alexander13.jpg|Alexander in battle. alexanderarmscross.jpg alexandernewPVshot.png Alexander-6.jpg|Alexander (without Tonfas) Alexander (Back).jpg|Alexander (backview) Alexander (Outside Cockpit).jpg|Alexander Cockpit (outside view) Alexander (Cockpit).jpg|Alexander Cockpit (inside view) Linear Assault Rifle (Alexander).jpg|Linear Assault Rifle "Judgement" U-Luna Edge Knife (Alexander).jpg|"Uruna Edge" Knife Spike Tonfa (Alexander).jpg|Tonfa Alexander (Model).jpg|Alexander (model) Alexander concepts.jpg|Concepts of the Alexander KMF from the vol. 1 liner notes booklet code-geass-akito-the-exil_836_1680.png animebooks-com_2272_670845057.jpg|Artworks from Booklet 1 animebooks-com_2272_669541591.jpg|Sketches from Booklet 2 animebooks-com_2272_670180807.jpg|Mecha design for Alexander & St. Raphael's Sutherland 4543112757074.JPG Img postcard.png|Alexander vs Lancelot T640 681455.jpg|Ashley Ashura vs Alexander W0X Type 01 0000884806.jpeg|The "complete" W-0 forces Alexander Insect Mode.png|Alexander's Insect Mode 16.jpg|Alexander front view large lineart 17.jpg|Alexander front view (Anti-Knightmare Tonfas deployed) large lineart 18.jpg|Alexander rear view large lineart Trivia *The Alexander might be named after Alexander the Great of Macedonia, son of king Phillip. *The Alexander appears to have been modeled after the female figure. *The Alexander's Insect Mode might be inspired by Anna from her occupation as an entomologist. *The Alexander units have a possible resemblance to the GX-01 units from Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally since they're both units that have Geass-like technology which enables them to increase combat skills in the battlefield as well as having each unique weapons for each pilots. Category:Europia United Category:W-0 Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Knightmare Frames